


Тыквенная улыбка

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хэллоуина нет своего Хранителя, у Хэллоуина есть свой Джек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тыквенная улыбка

Чей это праздник? Теперь, когда страх остался загнанным в землю, когда он снова затаился в тенях и больше не шествовал триумфально по миру, забираясь в чужие сны?  
Наверное, ничей. Совсем беспризорный. Совсем одинокий, даже с толпой ряженых детей и целой армадой тыкв, на которых бесчисленные ножи оставили бесчисленные узоры.   
Был ли он вообще когда-то праздником страха? Может быть. Давным-давно, когда Луноликий чаще смотрел на землю, а Ледяного Джека не видела ни одна душа в целом мире. 

Ночью выходят на улицы ведьмы, появляются из-за завесы призраки, выпрыгивают из подвалов оборотни и возвращаются с того света мертвецы. Им легко затеряться в толпе. Это даже приятно – притвориться человеком и на самом деле почувствовать, что человечность никогда тебя не покидала. Вот она, под сердцем, даже если сердце это не бьётся.

Ночью маленькие пальцы стучат в двери, а звонкие голоса клянчат сладости. Взрослые распахивают створки безбоязненно. Они забыли, что двери бывают опасны, что если открыть дверь не в то время или не перед тем гостем, то следующий шаг может привести тебя вовсе не за порог. 

Ночью Ледяной Джек собирает всех Хранителей там, где они когда-то стали одной семьёй, где вновь почувствовали себя нужными. Он подводит их всех — Зубную Фею, Кролика с девчачьим именем, грозного Санту и Песочного Человека — к центральной улице маленького городка и каждому отдаёт расшитый летучими мышами, тыквами и белыми привидениями мешок.

В ночь Всех Святых даже глупые старые сказки видны всем.  
Кем бы ты ни был, в эту ночь, самую громкую, самую шумную ночь в году, можешь не беспокоиться о том, что в тебя кто-то не верит. Верой пропитан каждый клочок темноты, каждая дешёвая сладость в розовой обёртке и каждый фонарик-тыква.  
Особенно тот, что носит другой Джек.

Он не Хранитель, конечно, этот Джек. Джек-разгильдяй, Джек-обманщик, Джек-фонарщик. Безголовый, бессовестный, безответственный. В руках его тыква, в тыкве торчит свечка, и пламя у неё зелёное, как болотный огонёк.   
Иногда он заводит неосторожных детей в трясину — но, конечно, не сегодня. В ночь Всех Святых даже Джек-фонарщик не отличит ребёнка от монстра, а ведьму — от Хранителя.  
Поэтому когда он натыкается на Кролика, то хвалит его костюм. Тыква в его руках улыбается своим острозубым ртом, а Хранители только и могут, что смотреть на его плечи. Обычно на плечах сидит голова, а у Джека… у него в руках тыква. 

Он не Хранитель, и вряд ли когда-то им станет. Ему хватает того, что в него верят всего одну ночь в году. Только она и важна.   
Джеку нет дела до детей: в ночь Хэллоуина он видит в них вампиров и гулей, зомби и зверолюдей, варлоков и ведьм. Для него детей попросту не существует.  
Джек улыбается один раз в год, а потом его зелёная свечка потухает. 

Хранители провожают фонарщика подозрительными взглядами. Кролику кажется знакомой отбрасываемая им тень, Николасу мерещится хохот всадника без головы, а Песочный Человек молчит. Фея вдруг понимает, где уже видела эти пальцы, обхватывающие тыкву, и эту прыгающую походку… она точно знает, как звучал бы смех Джек-фонарщика. В точности как у Хранителя Веселья.   
— Джек, это ведь… — Фея недоговаривает. Но теперь и все остальные Хранители замечают, что у Ледяного Джека больше нет тени.   
Он проводит холодной рукой по шее. Каково это, потерять голову от страха?   
— Мне не страшно, — отвечает Джек, и, конечно, врёт. 

Когда это случилось? Не в тот ли самый момент, когда Повелитель кошмаров был повержен, когда он вцепился когтями в землю и вырвал то, за что успел ухватиться?   
Тень — то, без чего настоящий Хранитель вполне способен обойтись. Особенно, если это всего одна ночь в году. 

Хэллоуин продолжается — яркий, суматошный, наполненный ужасными чудесами.  
Чей это праздник? Всех тех, кому нужна вера для того, чтобы жить. Всех, кто умеет бояться, но не подчиняется страху до конца.  
Шалость или угощение?


End file.
